dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clifford Cash
Clifford Cash is the titular Kamen Rider Armada. General Information: Motifs: * Quetzalcoatl * Eagle * Three Terrains * Blue Star Equal: Kamen Rider Agito History Clifford is a good cop who recently awoke his Seed of Agito. He allows his Seed to be altered into a new form in a genetic experiment to become stronger. Personality Clifford is a righteous man with very good morals. Suit Design Clifford's suit resembles SWAT armor, making him appear similar to G3. The sides of his helmet has feather-like fans that open up when Armada activates his Rider Kick. Forms Splash Form Color: Azure Elemental Power: Water Oceanic Rider Kick Equal: Ground Form Splash Form is Armada's base form, harnessed by pressing both buttons. Forest Form Color: Green Elemental Power: Nature Forest Rapid Blast Equal: Storm Form Forest Form is Armada's first alternative form, harnessed by pressing the left button. It wields a large laser cannon called the Forest Blaster. Electric Form Color: Purple Elemental Power: Lightning Shotgun Power Blast Equal: Flame Form Electric Form is Armada's second alternative form, harnessed by pressing the right button. It wields the Electric Shotgun. Triad Form Forest Thunder Blast Equal: Trinity Form This form fuses the powers of Splash, Forest, and Electric into a single mode. It can access the weapons and finishers of all these forms. Judgement Form Judgement Form is Armada's super form, channeling the "holy light of justice" within Clifford's heart. This form's signiture weapon is the Virtue Bazooka, a weapon that has a Rocket Mode and a Gatling Mode. Paladin uses Rocket Mode for its finisher: the Paladin Pinnacle. Virtue Form Finisher: Virtuous Laser Virtue Form is Armada's final form, unlocked when Clifford's need for justice reaches its peak. In Virtue Form, Armada wields the Virtue Bazooka in Gatling Mode to use his Virtuous Laser. His final attack is the Virtue Rider Kick. Equipment Weapons * Forest Blaster - Laser Blaster * Electric Shotgun - Sawn off shotgun * Virtue Bazooka Vehicles * Crime Crusher Legend Rider Everlasting Rider Cards KamenRide: Armada'' : Transforms Eon into Armada. '''Celestial' Gaia Memory Armada Memory Jungle Core Medal Astroswitch The Armada Switch is a ? Astroswitch that arms Apollo with the Armada Module. Null Wizard Ring This Wizard Ring summons Armada himself. Tropical Lockseed Normally used by ?, the Armada Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Armada Arms. * Squash: "Forest Form!" * Au Lait: "Electric Form!" * Sparking: "Triad Form!" Signal Jet Based on the Crime Crusher, Signal Legend Armada Jet allows Sonic to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. Purgatory Eyecon Primarily used by Phenomenon, Armada Ghost Eyecon is used in the Ghost Driver to access Armada Damashii. Second Gen Rider Gashats Primarily used by Twister, the ? ? Armada Gashat is used in the Gamer Driver to access Armada Gamer Levels 1 and 2. Paradox Ridewatch Primarily used by Verge, the Paradox Ridewatch can be inserted into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver to access Armada Armor. Symbolism In the past, stars were used as a guide to find one's location and destination. Clifford's goal as a Kamen Rider is to help people on their path to becoming the best version of themselves. Each of Armada's forms is based on a terrain. * Splash Form - Sea * Forest Form - Land * Electric Form - Sky * Judgement Form - Death * Virtue Form - Life Etymology Names: An armada is a fleet of warships. (merriam-webster.com) Clifford is a English name meaning "ford by a cliff". (behindthename.com) Cash is a English name coming from the French word casse, meaning "case". (behindthename.com) Trivia * Clifford named himself Armada because he wishes to become a weapon for good.